How Romeo met Rosaline
by HeavyHeartToCarry
Summary: We all know that Rosaline broke Romeo's heart, but how exactly did she do this?


**_Rejected!_**

**_By_**

**_Rosaline_**

Romeo and Rosaline are both attending a wedding for one of Mercutio's kinsman. Romeo has come with Benvolio and Mercutio. Rosaline has come with her sister Livia. The boys are leaning against the far right wall of the ballroom. Rosaline and Livia are standing near the far left wall.

MERCUTIO. The wedding is over.

My dad would probably let us leave now.

BENVOLIO. I really don't wanna dance.

ROMEO. I guess. Let's go.

As Romeo steps out of his lean, he lifts up his head to look across the expansive room for the last time. He freezes in place.



Livia is waiting for someone to ask her to dance and Rosaline is supposed to stay with her. Livia twirls a strand of hair around her finger.

LIVIA. Rose, am I ugly?

ROSALINE. No, you're not ugly. You're 12. And 12 year old boys are weird. Just give them some time. Or be unattached your whole life like me. But that's a decision, not a punishment, 'kay?

LIVIA. Okay.

They stand quietly by the wail while the band plays "Ye Young Lady."

ROSALINE. Uhm, Livia.

LIVIA. Yeah?

ROSALINE. Is that guy over there staring at me?



BENVOLIO. Romeo, what are you staring at?

MERCUTIO. More like who.

ROMEO. Yeah, yeah. Do you see that girl over there?

He points across the room to Rosaline, who is talking to Livia.

ROMEO. Do you guys know who that is?

MERCUTIO. Yeah, that's Rosaline. She's a Capulet, so…

BENVOLIO. Sorry dude.

ROMEO. What do you mean sorry? You can't control who you fall in love with.

BENVOLIO. Who said anything about love?

ROMEO. Don't you guys believe in love at first sight?

MERCUTIO. You can't love someone you don't know. What if she's a cannibal?

ROMEO. She's not a cannibal!

BENVOLIO. How do you know?

ROMEO. If she drank human blood her eyes would be red, duh.

MERCUTIO. Who says?

ROMEO. Everyone knows that. It's common knowledge.

BENVOLIO. Well what if she just eats the skin?

MERCUTIO. The skin _is _the best part.

Romeo stares at him.

MERCUTIO. On a chicken it is, anyways.



LIVIA. Yeah, and now he's pointing!

ROSALINE. At what?

LIVIA. At you!

ROSALINE. Don't look! Don't look!

LIVIA. Why?

ROSALINE. You're just not supposed to look at people, okay?

LIVIA. But _he's _staring at you!

ROSALINE. Well he has bad manners.

Livia and Rosaline go back to standing in silence. Livia decides to bring Romeo up again.

LIVIA. He's still staring at you.

ROSALINE. I said don't look!

LIVIA. You know, he's kinda cute.

ROSALINE. I don't care!

LIVIA. You should. Why won't boys stare at me?!

ROSALINE. Because only the sane guys like you.



ROMEO. So should I go talk to her?

BENVOLIO. Dude, she'll eat you!

MERCUTIO. Not in public.

ROMEO. SHE IS NOT A CANNIBAL!

BENVOLIO. Fine, go then.

ROMEO. Maybe I will!

MERCUTIO.…Just go.



LIVIA. OMG, he's coming over!

ROSALINE. Huh? What? Why?

LIVIA. He likes you.

ROSALINE. Well, I don't like him.

LIVIA. Rude!

ROSALINE. I'm sorry, but I don't believe in love. At least, it's not right for me.

LIVIA. :p That's dumb.

ROSALINE. It's not dumb. It's my choice.

LIVIA. Whatever, here he is…

Romeo walks up to Rosaline.

ROMEO. Uhm, hi.

ROSALINE. Hey…

LIVIA. Hi!

Rosaline glares at Livia and signals to be quiet.

ROMEO. So, I was wondering. Do you want to dance with me?

ROSALINE. Not really.

ROMEO. Ohhhh…okay.

LIVIA. Because she doesn't like boys!

ROSALINE. Livia! Shut up! Ok, well the thing is…uhm, what's your name?

ROMEO. It's Romeo. And you're Rosaline…

ROSALINE. Ok, wow, kinda creepy. But anyways, Romeo, the thing is, I don't date. Or marry. Or have sex. Or love. Anyone. Ever.

ROMEO. Why?

ROSALINE. Look, I just have bigger fish to fry, okay? I don't need to be wasting time with love, marriage and children.

ROMEO. But you could make an exception, right?

ROSALINE. No.

ROMEO. Please?

ROSALINE. No!

LIVIA. Please?

ROSALINE. Huh? No! Go away!

LIVIA. Okay.

Livia starts to walk away, but Rosaline grabs her by the back of her dress.

ROSALINE. Not you. Romeo.

ROMEO. I'd rather like to stay.

ROSALINE. What? Why are you talking like that?

ROMEO. Like what?

ROSALINE. Huh?

ROMEO. Huh?

ROSALINE. You're so weird! Let's go Livia.

LIVIA. I like him.

ROMEO. Thanks.

LIVIA. No problem.

ROSALINE. I DON'T! LET'S GO!

Rosaline drags Livia away. Livia waves to Romeo.

LIVIA. Bye Romeo!

ROMEO. Bye…

Romeo sadly walks out of the ballroom.



MERCUTIO. Huh?

BENVOLIO. What's up with him?

MERCUTIO. Should we go after him?

BENVOLIO. Yeah, we probably should, and…Oh look! Cake!

**El Fin**

_Author's Note !!!_

_I rote this 4 school and I think that it's really funny and some friends have agreed, but maybe they were just being nice._

_Please comment, I'd really appreciate it._

_Luv u!!!_


End file.
